Unseen Predator
by graceandpipp
Summary: What do you do when someone wants your unborn baby? What do you do when you are dying from an unknown source, a source that has been a part of you for as long as you can remember, a force form inside you? How do you fight them to protect the ones you love, how do you come to terms with the past in order to have a future?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What do you do when someone wants your unborn baby? What do you do when you are dying from an unknown source, a source that has been a part of you for as long as you can remember, a force form inside you? How do you fight them to protect the ones you love, how do you come to terms with the past in order to have a future?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

**AN:** This is the sequal to my first story Moonlight Lovers. It is nowhere near done but with things picking up in preparation for the upcoming fall semester I though that I would type and post at least the first chapter and then update as the chapters are written and post them when I have the time. I have chapters 1 and 2 completely written and the beginning of 3 written so I hope I can complete this story in a timley fashion. Without futher ado here is the first chapter.

**Chapter 1**

My family was suddnely standing in the doorway all of them staring at Harry like I was, I could barely feel their surprise over my own I was just staring at Harry shocked unable to say anything.

"Jasper" Harry said "Jasper please say something"

"Pregant" I managed to choke out "how, are you sure"

"You should rememeber how" Emmett said recovering from his shock first, Rosalie smacked him, but I just continued to stare at Harry.

"It's the way magic ensures that a line in continued no matter the witch or wizards preference. I'll check with Neville to be sure" Harry said "but I'm almost positive."

"Neville" I asked it would seem I was only able to form one word sentences.

"Yeah" Harry said "because during the war he wasn't only a solidr he was learning to become a healer which is basically a magical doctor" Harry continued.

"Really" Carlisle asked interested

"Yeah, I'll ask him when he gets back later today after he checks me over if he has any books that he would lend you like" Harry said

"Yes please" Carlisle said

"Wait, you said when he gets back" I said slightly more recovered now "Where did he go?"

"I'm not quite sure" harry said his brows furrowing slightly, he said he was going to be researching something based on something I had told him when we were catching up."

"What did you tell him?" Edward asked

"I told him everything that has happened here since I arrived

"Hmmmm" I said contemplating what Neville could be researching that was until I released that harry was feeling uncomfortable under the sheets beside me. "Harry" I asked "Why do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Well I… um… have to go to the bathroom" he said

"Okay" I said still confused

"Well I'm not exactly decent under these covers he added blushing.

"Oh" I exclaimed glad that I couldn't blush, my family relasing what he meant as well disappeared from the doorway closing the door as they went. Harry leaned over giving me a quick kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom, when he cam out I was still sitting in the same position as when he went in.

"Jasper" he said I could feel his worry

"Yeah" I said turning to smile at him

"If I am pregnant that would be okay right? I mean if I am pregnant you'll want it right?" I was beside him in an instant soothing him

"Of course I will want it if you are pregnant its just a lot to take in I didn't ver believe that I would be a parent let alone with someone as wonderful as you" harry blushd and looked dowjn mumbling a denial that he wasn't beautiful. I reached out a hand, gently grasping his chin I tilted it up so he was looking me in the eyes. "You are wonderful harry" I said and then I kissed him deeply.

When the kiss ended I just sttod there with harry in my arms until his stomach growled. He blushed and pulled away I just smiled down at him and gave him another kiss before quickly getting dressed and going down stairs for harry to have breakfast. Harry was just finishing when he suddnely jumped up and raced for the bathroom. I was right beside him rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I'm okay" harry said as he flushed the toilet and moved over to the sink

"You sure" I asked

"Yeah" harry said I guess the baby didn't like what I ate, I'll ask Neville about it"

"I'll come with you to see him" I said

"No" harry said shaking his head

"Harry" I started to say

"No" harry cut me off. "I want to go alone I want to ask him something"

"And you can't ask him in fromt of me" I said hiding my hurt

"Its not that Jasper" he started "It's just… please I don't know how to explain it." I was tempted to continue my protests but something in his eyes made me give in.

"Alright" I said "but be careful" I continued giving him a deep kiss then I watched as hw borrowed Edwards Volvo and headed home.

As I watched harry drive off I turned to my family who were watching me. I was just about to say something when Edward grinned at me and said

"I think that would be a good idea"

Alice then squealed aggreaing "Oh please let me plan it" She asked

"Thanks" I said smiling

"And once again for those who can not read minds or see the future" Emmett said annoyed I rolled my eyes at him but answered anyway

I'm going to propose to harry" I said then my whole family was grining.

"Oh please let me plan it" Alice asked again

"I still have to pick out a ring Alice" I said Alice's eyes glazed over

"It's going to be wonderful" She said

"I agree thaqt is a stunning ring" Edward said Alice looked hopeful

"You'll have to ask harry" I said conceding "If he says yes that is" I added

"Of course he will" Alice said my family nodded agreeing with her. "Rosalie, Jason you wanna help me plan it"

"I'd love to" Rosalie said

"Sure" said Jason and they spent most of the next hour planning until we heard the car pull up and harry walked thrugh the door with a dased worried look on his face and his hands on his still flat stomach with Neville trailing behind him.

AN: I had intended to make this chapter a little bit longer but it is currently 12:40 am and I am really tired and I want to get this posted before I go to bed so I'll just include the next bit into chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

**Chapter 2  
**

Harrys P.O.V.

I walked into the house to see Neville leaning over some books in the living room he looked up as I walked in and he smiled at me but he sat up straight and closed the book when I didn't smile back.

"What's wrong" he asked

"I think I'm pregnant" I said

"You and Jasper..." Neville trailed off

"Yeah" I blushed

"I though that you wanted to wait that you weren't ready yet? You wanted to right? He didn't push you did he?" Neville asked with concern.

"No he didn't I wanted to"

"What changed your mind" Neville asked

I shuffled my feet and looked away

"Harry" Neville said

"I had a dream last night a very bad dream and when I woke up it just felt like it was the right thing."

"The dream was about your uncle wasn't it?"

I looked away refusing to meet his eyes.

"Harry" Neville sighed "Its alright you know to have nightmares about what he did"

"Neville" I said cutting him off right there "I don't want to talk about it please its over and don't you tell Jasper please?"

Neville shook his head "Why not Harry? He could help you thorough this."

"Please Neville I don't want him to know"

"You know" Neville said "He could already know, we don't know what Alice saw."

I got a worried look on my face. I would have to make sure to get Alice alone soon and ask.

"But we will worry about that later come, sit here, so I can check you over" he said scooting over on the couch and patting the seat beside him.

I went and sat beside him. Neville pulled his wand out and made a complicated looking movement and muttered a few words and when he was done he tapped his wand point against a spare piece of parchment that was lying beside him and read the results. When he was done he looked up and smiled at me.

"Congratulations are in order Harry" he said "Do you want to know what you will be having" he asked

I started to nod but then said "I think I should ask Jasper first"

"You can tell Jasper later if he wants to know" Neville said

"Yeah" I said

Neville leaned over and whispered into my ear and my face broke out into a wide grin.

"Here" Neville said getting up from the couch and retrieving some books from the bookcase beside the couch. "Read these and if you have any questions just ask me."

"Where did you get these from?" I asked

"Before I came to forks I visited my vault at gringotts and found these books along with others" Neville said

After that was said we both got up and headed back to the Cullen's house and I guess some of my worry over what Alice might have seen was displayed on my face because Jasper started to walk towards me with concern on his face but I sent Jasper an apologetic smile and asked Alice

"Can I talk to you for a second please?"

Alice looked at Jasper for a second before saying "Of course" and both of us left the house and she led me to an out of the way clearing once there I turned to Alice.

"Alice" I asked "What have you seen in your visions about me, especially my life with my relatives"

Alice looked confused for a second before comprehension shone in her eyes and she looked at me with a knowing sad smile on her face and I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say but I needed to hear it.

Alice seemed to know this and she told me all about what she had seen. I was near tears by the time Alice finished and she came forward to give me a hug but I pulled away giving her what I could muster of a smile so she knew it was nothing personal she smiled in understanding and just patted my shoulder.

I asked her if she had told Jasper and she admitted that the whole family knew as they had all been there when she had had the visions. I sighed and close my eyes.

"Harry" Alice started to say but I held up my hand stopping her

"Don't worry about it Alice" I said looking away and wiping my eyes where a few traitious tears had escaped. "Thank you for telling me" I continued putting a weak smile on my face.

Alice looked at me critically "That's what your bad dreams are about, what your relatives did to you, aren't they?"

I sighed there was no point in lying to Alice "The majority yes" I said "but you can't tell Jasper" I continued

"Why not Harry?" Alice asked

"Please, Alice I just don't want him to know"

"He won't think any less of you, you know"

"Alice please" I pleaded

"Alright" she said with a sigh "I won't tell him" She said

"Thank you Alice" I said gratefully "Why don't you go back to the house" I said "I'll be along in a couple of minutes.

Alice looked at me worriedly but agreed and left the clearing. After I was sure she had left I let a few tears roll down both my cheeks letting one sob escape before closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths and composing my self before heading back to the house.

Jaspers P.O.V. 

I watched Harry and Alice leave the house before turning to Neville confused I opened my mouth to ask a question but Neville cut me off Harry is fine and so is the baby.

"So he is pregnant" Emmett asked. Neville nodded

I acknowledged that information filling it away for the moment. I was more concerned about Harry.

"If he was okay why did he look worried and why did he want to talk to Alice alone" I asked.

"I would assume that Harry is worried because he is going to be a father soon and he hasn't exactly had the best or most consient role models."

"What do you mean" I asked

"Well his uncle was no role model what so ever and his godfather wasn't around long enough to be a conisent enough role model for Harry to learn much from him."

"So why did he want to talk to Alice alone" I asked again

"That is for Harry to tell you if he wants to" Neville said

I was about to protest but Neville quickly continued

"It's not for me to say" and before I could say anything else Alice came waltzing in a frown on her face.

"Alice" I asked "Where is Harry?"

"He said he would be along shortly" she said

"What did you two talk about" I asked

"I promised him that I wouldn't say" she said

I frowned but then Harry came in and I could tell that he had been crying and I was immediately by his side.

"Harry" I started to ask

"Later Jasper, please" he said interrupting me before I could continue I was getting really annoyed at people always interrupting me but he looked so tired and down that I agreed.

"So your pregnant" I stated Harry gave me a small smile

"Yeah" he responded "do you wanna know what it is?" he asked

"You can tell already?" I asked surprised

Harry looked at Neville and Neville answered instead

"Yeah, not only are male pregnancies different than females but we also have spells that will let you know the gender of the baby far sooner than muggle methods.

"Yeah I would love to know" I said

Harry leaned up to whisper in my ear but of course my whole family heard.

"We are having a baby girl" he whispered my face split into a huge grin and the rest of my family crowded around us offering congratulations.

Neville stayed for a while longer explaining what made male pregnancies different than female ones like for example male pregnancies lasted 10 months instead of just 9 and other things of that sort he stopped when he noticed that Harry was trying and failing to suppress a yawn.

"I think that is it for today" he said "You should get some sleep Harry" he continued "You and the baby are going to need it. Harry tried to protest but I shushed him and ushered him gently up the stairs and into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Harry was once again having a horrible nightmare. I once again tried to wake him from it like usually but also like usual I was unable to. I could do nothing but watch him thrash and see the tears roll down his cheeks until he was able to jolt himself awake as I was thinking this Harry did just that, he sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and scanning the room. When he recognized where he was he turned and buried his face into my side and I just held him muttering soothing words into his ear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked like I always do. I didn't really expect him to as he never did, but I wanted him to know that I was here and that I would listen if he ever wanted to.

As I was expecting him to say no, I was a little startled when he nodded his head yes, but I recovered quickly and leaned against the headboard and maneuvered him till he was leaning against my chest and my arms were wrapped around him securely.

"What was it about?" I asked him, he snuggled back into my chest, and curled up into my lap and answered so quietly that if I hadn't been a vampire I would have missed it said

"It was about the night that my goddaughter died." I looked at him curiously he hadn't said much about his goddaughter in fact the only thing that I knew about her was that she had died when she was 4 and that Harry had been a witness to it. I held him tighter.

"Tell me about it" I encouraged him as I knew talking about it would make him feel slightly better.

"Let me tell you a little about her first" he said and I nodded letting him get to telling me in his own time. Her name was lily named after my mother and she was the daughter of one of my father's best friends and another friend of mine. She had sandy colored hair like her father and blue eyes she also got her mothers talent of being able to change her appearance."

That got my attention and I was tempted to interrupt and ask him some questions but he was finally talking about one of his nightmares and I was reluctant to stop him so I decided to just ask him later and filed those questions away in my mind for another time.

"She was just so cute. When she was born I was 14 at the time so I was surprised but delighted when Remus, my fathers friend and Tonks, my friend asked me to be her godfather."

Harry had a small sorta sad smile on his face and I tightened my arms around him for a moment. He fell silent after that and I just held him. After about 20min with him not saying anything I encouraged him

"What happened?" I asked

"It was about a week after she had turned 4 and I was over visiting with Remus, Tonks, Tonks mother Andromeda and of course Lily. Lily had just been laid down to rest in her crib upstairs in the Nursery when the door was smashed down and Voldemort's inner circle came swarming in."

I was listening intently now, more intently than before from what I had learned from Neville before about Voldemort and his inner circle especially, they were a nasty bunch and this was coming from me a vampire and the youngest major in the confederate army.

As I listened to him tell me of what they did I felt myself growing more horrified at what these monsters did and how they had held Harry back from helping them, he could do nothing but watch as they brutally murdered not only his friends Remus and Tonks but his 4 year old goddaughter as well, the things they did to that little girl, I'm sure that if I was human I would have thrown up by now.

As he broke down crying after finishing his horrfying tale, I couldn't think of anything to say because nothing would make the pain of watching all that and being helpless to stop it, go away. So I just held him tighter and closer and rubbed his back.

Eventually his sobs quieted and he fell back into an uneasy sleep. I continued to watch over him for the rest of the night. The next morning Harry got up smiled at me gave me a kiss then made a dash for the downstairs bathroom where he just made it in time to throw up. I was right there with him in the next second rubbing soothing circles on his back, when he was done he moved to the sink and brushed his teeth as we exited the bathroom I made eye contact with Carlisle and I could see and feel his concern.

We knew from Neville that the symptoms of pregnancy would be sped up because of it being a male pregnancy but he said that it would not start for at least 2 or 3 weeks. I decided to not only try to talk to Neville at the next available moment but also that I would propose tonight.

I had asked Edward and Alice last night to keep Harry busy for a few hours today while I went and picked up the ring. I had found the perfect one on a website of a jewelers in Seattle and they had informed me that it should be ready for pick up today. It was a silver platinum band with diamonds 1/3rd of the way down each side starting at the top with a small square stone in the center it was simple yet sensible.

When I got back Harry was curled up in the window reading one of the books Neville had given him.

"Hey beautiful" I said as I walked up to him and leaned down to kiss him, he smiled and leaned up to kiss me back.

"Hey" he said when he pulled back "Where did you disappear off to today?"

I smiled "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you."

He looked puzzled but he got up anyway and placed his book where he was sitting.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"You'll see" I said before picking him up bridal style and running out of the house, as I left I could hear various members of my family chuckle and wish me good luck. I took him to this gorgeous field I had found the first night my family had moved to forks. It had wild flowers in every color imangible all around on the ground and tall trees in a circle around the field. I put Harry down in the center while he looked around him in awe his mouth slightly open.

When he finally looked back at me I gently caressed his beautiful face before softly closing his mouth that was still open.

He smiled and said "This is beautiful Jasper, how did you find it?"

"It was when my family first moved here, I was out surveying the surroundings around the house and I stumbled across this place. So naturally when I meet you I thought that you would like to see this place, plus I though that it would be the perfect place to ask you something."

His smile turned into a confused look, "Ask me what?"

"I smiled at him "Harry I knew from the moment I saw you that I would never, could never, love anyone else as much and as totally as I love you"

His breath caught and I continued, getting down on one knee pulling out the ring box

"All the time I have spent with you these past weeks has been the best time of my total existence." I held up the ring box and opened it "I would be honored if you would merry me" his mouth had fallen open again but then he composed himself, closed his mouth, smiled brightly at me and nodded

"Yes, yes of course I will marry you."

I jumped up and lifted him up by the waste spinning him around and then kissing him deeply. I noted somewhere deep in my mind that it showed how much he trusted me now that he didn't flinch away from me because of the speed I moved with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

**Chapter 3 **

We stayed for a little bit longer in the field just enjoying each others company then we headed back. The minute we stepped in the house Alice squealed and was suddenly in front of us. I had seen her move of course but Harry not expecting it flinched back into me before controlling himself and stepping forward again. Alice tactfully pretended that she hadn't noticed.

"Congratulations, you will let me plan it right" Alice asked with pleading eyes Harry looked at me I just smiled

"It's up to you" I said he looked back to Alice

"Sure Alice" he said Alice started to squeal "on one condition" Harry continued

"What" Alice asked still beaming.

"You promise me that you wont go overboard, a small wedding with just family and friends" Alice's smile dimmed a little but then she nodded

"I promise" Harry smiled, nodded and then went to sit on the couch and I sat beside him. About 5 min later I noticed that Harry was frowning and I felt a slight distress coming from him. I turned to him

"Harry" I asked worry in my voice catching the attention of my whole family. Harry turned to me noticing everyone staring at him and he sighed and rubbed his face offering a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes he said

"I'm alright Jasper. I'm just thinking"

"About what?" I asked Harry bit his lip as if deciding something

"About my nightmares" he said not meeting my eyes

"What about them" I asked holding him tighter to my side. He freed himself turning completely to face me.

"I...I need to talk to you about something and they kind of tie into it.

"Okay" I said giving him my full attention while noting in the back of my mind the rest of my family leaving the room to give us at least the illusion of privacy.

"You guys might as well stay" Harry said stopping them. "I know that you will hear the conversation anyway and I would prefer you be here" he said looking at them briefly.

"Okay" they agreed and they all sat on the chairs and couches around us. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly composing his thoughts, when he opened them he refused to look into my eyes

"You have been a witness to my nightmares recently and you continuously offer to let me talk about them if I want to but I refuse" I nodded my head I knew all this but I let him talk. "I refuse to discuss them not only because I don't think I could see them=m again while describing them so soon after seeing them in my dreams but also because I am ashamed"

"Harry" I started to say but he cut me off

"Please Jasper; don't if I don't get this out now I don't think I will ever be able to." I nodded and he took another deep breath "Based on what Alice told me of what you know, what all of you know." I quickly glanced at Alice and she nodded slightly so that's what they had talked about.

"I can tell you while that stuff is indeed horrible that not even half of what I have been through or the worse." I felt my families shock as what we knew already, we couldn't believe Harry had been through.

"Now I won't tell you the worse of what I've been through, I know you wont think less of me but I don't think that I could go through it again, plus the worst things that I went through were..." he looked up at us quickly before looking down "Were at the hands of vampires" I stiffened "I trust you" Harry quickly reassured me "All of you" he said "But there are some reactions that I can't control I'm afraid that if I told you what they did and one of you made a sudden movement or surprised me in anyway I might freak out because I would be lost in the memory and who knows what would happen."

Harry closed his eyes again "But that's why" he said looking up at me "That I refuse the majority of the time to talk about my dreams. While some are about my life with my relatives and past events like the death of my goddaughter" here he took a shaky breath a tear rolling down his cheek I reached out to pull him into a hug but he shook his head pulling away and curling into a ball. "The majority" he continued "are about what I suffered at the hands of the other vampires."

As Harry finished this sentence he started to shake slightly I wanted to hold him but I didn't think that, that would be a very good thing to do right now. I wished I had brought my guitar down here with me so I could calm him the only other way I knew of but it was still up in the room Harry and I shared.

Edward hearing my thoughts dashed up to the room which made Harry flinch slightly and start to shake harder he grabbed the guitar and brought it downstairs to me and I started to play and sing his song, Rosalie joining in, in perfect harmony she had really grown attached to Harry and was even slightly protective of him. By the time the song was done he was swaying to it, no longer in a ball he opened his eyes smiled gratefully at me and Rosalie and then he yawned

"Time for bed I think" I said Harry tried to protest but I shushed him and ushered him upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry slept peacefully for once that night and the next morning he paid a short visit to his house and came back with a journal.

" What's that Harry" I asked I had never seen that journal before. " It's my journal" Harry said

" I didn't know you wrote in a journal" I said reaching out to see it.

" It's a new thing I've decided to do" he said pulling away slightly holding the journal close to him. "I would really prefer that you don't look inside it" Harry explained when he saw my confusion.

I nodded my head. I had fully intended to keep my word to not look inside it but Harry started to carry that thing, that journal around with him everywhere he went always writing in it with a thoughtful and sometimes worried look and he refused to tell me what was bothering him. One night I just couldn't resist the temptation to look in the journal that was innocently lying closed on the nightstand. I had to know what had my mate looking so worried at times and it wasn't like he would have to know that I had looked in it just a quick look while he was sleeping I reached over to the night stand being careful not to move Harry and grabbed it. I opened it and was about to start reading it when I suddenly felt eyes on me I glanced at Harry and saw him sleepily opening his eyes I knew I should have quickly closed it and returned it to the nightstand but I just froze.

When Harry saw the open journal in my hands he sat up his eyes going wide in shock before they filled with hurt and betrayal. " Jasper" Harry asked and the hurt I could hear and feel nearly broke me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out and I close it again helplessly Harrys eyes filled with tears before he got out of bed grabbed the journal of my loosened grip and rushed downstairs. I rushed after him trying with the help of Carlisle, Jason, Edward, Alice, and Emmett to stop Harry from leaving but he flinched back from us we were all so stunned as he hadn't flinched away from us in a while that Harry was able to leave without any more attempts to stop him.

It took me a little bit to come out of my shock but when I did I noticed Rosalie glaring at me I looked her confused.

" I don't understand why he was so upset" I said, though I was looking at Rosalie the question was directed at my whole family. Rosalie just scoffed and glared harder at me.

" Do you know why Rosalie" Carlisle asked, Rosalie turned to him. " I have an idea" she said, when she didn't continue Carlisle asked

" Will you tell us?"

" No" she said

"Why not" I demanded starting to get upset now.

" Because" Rosalie sneered " I'm sure we will be hearing from Neville pretty soon and you will find out then."

She was right of course not 5 minutes later a pissed off Neville appeared in our living room making me and my family jump at his sudden appearance.

Neville P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch doing some research I knew that I should probably be asleep but I was just too engrossed in what I was reading the sound of the door slamming closed had me jumping off the couch with my wand already in my hand pointed at the sound and a curse on the tip of my tongue. I had just enough time to realize that there was no attack before I saw Harry run past with tears streaming down his face and then I heard the door to his room slam shut. I went upstairs concerned.

"Harry" I knocked on the door he didn't respond I knocked again "Harry what happened, did the Cullen's do something?" I asked again I got no response but the muffled crying I could hear got louder. My concern turned into blind anger the Cullen's had some explaining to do was my last thought before I apparated into their living room scaring them.

Jasper's P.O.V.

" What happened" Neville ground out. " What did you do" he continued looking at me. So I told him what had happened. Neville smacked a palm to his forehead and looked at me seriously. "How old are you" he asked, confused I told him that I had been turned during the Civil War. " You know for a vampire that old you can be really thick" he said, seeing my still confused face he groaned sitting down " Harry has a hard time trusting people you should know that by now" I nodded " If Harry had wanted you or anyone else to know what was in the journal he would have told you."

" Are you not curious what's in it though?" I asked

" Of course I am, but I know better than to break Harrys trust and read it without his permission" here he sent a glare at me " You'll be lucky if Harry forgives you quickly but either way you will have to find a way to re-earn Harrys trust." With that Neville stood up and apparated back to Harry leaving me to my brooding thoughts. A few days past and I was getting more and more worried Harry had yet to come back and I had called the house but Neville picked up and said that Harry refused to talk to me so I asked if I could come over and see him but he said that Harry also refused to see me. I hung up more depressed than before, that had been 2 days ago and right now I was lying in my room on my bed that still had Harrys sent on it. I had refused to let Jason wash them and I was staring at the ceiling trying to ignore the words of the latest family member, I no longer bothered to notice who it was. They had all been trying to get me to leave my room to hunt or to just spend time around them in the living room but I just hadn't felt like it.

Suddenly my head popped up I had just smelled my mates sent, a fresh trail not the one that lingered on the sheets and then the doorbell rang. I brushed past my brother (Edward I noted in the back of my mind) as I ran downstairs to the door but Carlisle beat me to it he opened it and there stood Harry arms wrapped around his stomach. I started apologizing so fast I wasn't sure he could understand me but he held up a hand cutting me off.

" Can I come in" he asked

" Of course" Carlisle said stepping aside. Harry walked inside stopping right in front of me

" We need to talk" he said I just nodded and led Harry upstairs to my room where he sat cross legged on the bed and I sat facing him and he took a deep breath and began.

" There are many reasons that I didn't want you reading my journal Jasper" he began and I paid close attention as he continued. " my thoughts and my reactions to certain things are in that journal among other things that I am working out and working through and that, that is the reason that the journal is very private."

I nodded as understanding sparked in my mind I was still a little confused well " Why did you not say that in the first place" I asked him. The look he gave me was so sad that I swear I could feel my heartbreaking I reached out to touch him but he pulled away.

" I didn't think that I had to" he said " I thought that I could trust you" I winced at that but I immediately protested

" You can trust me" I said Harry just looked away and said that actions speak louder than words and he changed the subject. I knew that if I kept pushing the subject he would leave again so I let it go determined to prove that he could trust me even if it took me the rest of my immortal mortal life. A couple hours later Harry got up and stretched saying that he should be going as it was getting late.

" Why are you going" I asked, Harry looked at me

" I don't feel quite comfortable here right now, I have to be able to trust you again before I can stay here." I just lowered my head in understanding still ashamed of my previous actions. About an hour after Harry left I called his place in the hopes that Neville would have any ideas as to how I could prove to Harry he could trust me and if he did, hopefully he would be willing to help.

" Hello" Neville answered.

" Hello Neville, it's Jasper"

"What do you want" Neville responded it had been colder to my family and especially me since Harry had come home in tears and upset.

" Look I know you don't like our kind and are only barely accepting me and my family because of Harry being my mate, but I really do love and care about him and I should have controlled my desire to look into the journal.

Neville just huffed so I continued " do you have any idea of what I can do to earn Harrys trust back."

" There is nothing that you can do but…"

I had lowered my head at the start of the sentence but it shot back up when he hesitated. " But what" I asked a pleading no to my voice.

" But I could try to persuade Harry to give you a chance to prove yourself by convincing him to spend two separate nights there and I will put something in Harrys things and it will be warded to let him know if you or anyone that isn't him looks at it. It will be something that Harry always has with him but I won't tell you what it is or which night I will ward it."

I immediately agreed and as soon as I hung up I told my family. Two nights later I answered the door to find Harry standing there asking to spend the night. I agreed of course and stood aside its so that he could enter. He immediately claimed that he was tired and he went up to bed leaving his journal on the bedside table. Resisting the urge to look in it I climbed into the bed behind him and curling protectively around him I preceded to watch him sleep. In the morning he left and he came back three nights later, that night was the same as the last one and once again in the morning he left.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I would like to thank my new beta luna1324

Chapter 5

Neville and Harry, Neville's P.O.V.

I heard the door open and watched as Harry came in and made towards the stairs.

"Harry" I called "Can you come in here for second please?"

"What's up Nev?" Harry said appearing in the doorway.

"I wanted to explain why I convinced you to spend two separate nights over there with Jasper." I paused; Harry just looked me waiting for me to continue. "I warded one of the items you always have with you and the ward would let me know if anything or anyone but you looked at or touched it. I did this to see if Jasper and his family could be trusted." I paused again here to make sure he understood he nodded. "I didn't tell him what I warded on what night I warded it," he nodded again. "The ward wasn't triggered Harry."

"It wasn't?" he said hopefully "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said

"So you think that I can trust him?" Harry asked

"As much as I want to say no, his recent actions prove that he can be, but I don't want to push you as it should be your decision."

"I'll think about it." Harry said "But right now I am going to take a nap I am still kind of tired."

As Harry went up to his room I called the Cullen house and Jasper picked up.

Jasper's P.O.V.

"Cullen residence" I said as I picked up the phone

"I have done all I can" said a voice I recognized to be Neville's. "It's up to Harry now."

"Thanks Neville" I said

"Yeah" he said and then we both hung up.

I spent 2 days worrying over what Harry would decide before he showed up at the house again. I was pacing in my room as I had mostly been doing for the past 2 days when I heard a knock at the door and smelled Harrys scent as Carlisle opened the door.

"Can I talk to Jasper?" I heard Harry ask as I descended the stairs.

"Of course" Carlisle replied stepping aside to let Harry in. Harry spotted me on the stairs and said the 3 words that made me relax instantly.

"I trust you" he said. "However" he continued "If you break that trust again you won't be able to re-earn it again, do you understand?" I nodded in agreement and he smiled.

Time passed, first a few weeks than a month, than a month and a half and Jasper was getting worried as was the rest of his family. Harry was starting to get sicker and his appetite had also started to diminish and he was getting weaker.

Neville however had recognized the signs and called a meeting with the Cullen's one night that Harry had fallen asleep with his head on Jasper's lap.

"We need to talk" Neville said to me as he had been over checking Harry over.

"We do" I agreed "Do you know what is wrong with Harry?" I asked

"I do" he responded

"Now that his appetite is starting to diminish he is going to have to start drinking blood as well as any real food that you can get him to eat."

"Blood?" several members of my family asked. Neville just gave them a look,

"The baby is half vampire you know." he told them

It was a good thing vampires couldn't blush as we had all forgotten that part.

"Is that all that is wrong with him?" I asked sensing that there was something else that he wasn't telling us yet.

"Unfortunately no" he said "I wish, that would be an easy fix."

"Well what else is wrong with him then?" I asked

Neville looked at Harry and sighed sadly which got me more worried "I was afraid that this would happen and I was praying that it wouldn't" he said I was about to snap at him if he didn't get to the answer soon but Rosalie beat me to it

"Just tell us what the hell is wrong with him already." Rosalie snapped

Neville wasn't fazed he just looked up at us still with that sad look on his face and calmly explained, "Harry's magic is slowly killing him." I froze, somewhere in the back of my mind I could feel my family's shock and I could feel them turn to look at me but I couldn't feel anything.

When I came back to myself I noticed Carlisle was kneeling in front of me. I must have been out of it for too long as he was shaking me slightly and calling my name trying to not wake Harry but also trying to get my attention.

I wanted to reassure him that I was okay or as okay as I could be but all I could manage was a squeaked out "What?" in Neville's direction.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Hey sorry for the long wait for this chapter I have just been really busy first with exams then with moving then I got sick and though all this I have been trying to transfer to a new college so that has been lots of trouble hopefully now that everything is sorted (knock on wood) I should finish this story quickly. Fingers crossed that nothing else happens. :)

**Chapter 6**

"Harry's magic…" he started to say

"I heard what you said" I snapped at him

"Jasper" Carlisle said trying to put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off

"Don't tell me to calm down Carlisle" I said "This is Harry we are talking about and I was just told that he was d-" I chocked on the last word I couldn't say it.

"I know," said Carlisle "but if you don't calm down you will wake Harry." he said I looked down at Harry who was still sleeping with his head on my lap but my shouting had him starting to move around a bit. So even though I was nowhere near done processing the news I forced myself to calm down some and I ran my fingers through Harry's hair until he settled down again.

"Why were you afraid that this might happen?" Carlisle asked Neville after Harry had calmed back into a peaceful sleep.

"Because Harry was so powerful before he went into the coma, that now that he is awake and pregnant on top of everything his magic is protesting its lack of use."

"Well then we have to get Harry to start using his magic." I said

"That is easier said than done." Neville said

"Why?" Rosalie asked

"Because Harry has yet to come to terms with what he has done."

"Then we have to get him to accept that he had to do that in order to survive. And then we would have to get Harry to use his magic as his magic is the main thing that was keeping him and the baby alive but not for long if he doesn't start using it, and finally and this is very important," Neville said "At all costs Harry must be kept as calm as possible as too much stress combined with him denying his magic will cause him to lose the baby."

"I say that we try our best to get him to use his magic but also try to keep him calm." Rosalie said

"I agree" I said

"Me to" Jason said

"And me" Emmett

"Me as well" Alice chirped in

"And of course me" Carlisle said

"Good, then we are all set to at least try." Neville said he was going to say something else but Harry began to stir. Harry opened his eyes a d looked at all of us confused.

"What is going on" he asked

"Nothing were just talking" I said

"What about?" he asked

I looked at the rest of my family and Neville as Harry sat up. Neville looked at Harry.

"Harry" he started Harry looked at Neville "I have something important to tell you it involves keeping your baby safe."

Harry's eyes widened "What's wrong with my baby" he exclaimed.

"Shh, Harry" I said "Nothing wrong with the baby" I said carding my fingers through his hair making him lean into the touch for a moment before he said

"But… Neville just said…"

"I said to keep your baby safe" Neville interrupted "Not that there was something wrong."

"Oh" Harry said relaxing completely again. "What is it then?"

"You have to start using magic again."

Harry stiffened and turned his face into my chest.

"Harry" I asked concerned Harry just shook his head "Harry please, tell me what's wrong" I pleaded. Harry looked up at me and I could see tears in his eyes. I pulled him up into a hug trying to comfort him, but not knowing what the problem was.

"I'm a murder" Harry mumbled

"What!" all of my family exclaimed. Neville just looked shocked. Harry flinched at the loud noise and I pulled him closer.

"Wait, you remember?" Neville asked interrupting me just as I was about to reassure Harry that he was not a murder.

"Yeah" Harry said not meeting Neville's eyes "ALL my memories came back at the same time as my previous memories of those other v-vampires" Harry said flinching at the last part. I shushed him and ran a hand through his hair causing him to give me a small smile. I smiled back at him.

"That's another reason I started carrying around my journal. I'm trying to sort them all out in chronological order, I know I can do magic and I remember the spells, but I also remember that I am a murder. Why would my baby want a murder for a parent?" I tried not to feel hurt at that comment as I reminded him that I was a murder to.

"That's different" Harry said

"How so" I asked Harry turned to look at me a sad look in his eyes.

"It's in your nature" he said "not in mine" he continued.

"You will have to start using your magic I said firmly not expecting Harry to still, and start to hyperventilate, essentially going into a panic attack.

Neville cursed and went to kneel down in front of him sending me a small glare, I was too concerned about Harry to care.

"Harry, Harry, you have to calm down" Neville said "this is good for either you or the baby." Harry just continued to hyperventilate and he started rocking back and forth. Neville reached a hand forward and placed it on Harry's shoulder ignoring the flinch, after 2 seconds he pulled it away cursing more and turned towards me

"Give me your hand" he demanded I was momentarily stunned at this comment as was my family as Neville had avoided touching us at all costs.

"I said give me your hand" Neville demanded again snapping me out of my surprise and I held out my hand while still holding onto Harry with my other. Neville flinched slightly at my touch but he didn't pull away. He closed his eyes in what looked like concentration to me and once again placed his hand on Harry's shoulder with his eyes still closed and eventually Harry started to calm down and he laid back against my chest and Neville staggered away releasing my hand and collapsing on the closet chair.

Carlisle got up to check him over concerned but Neville just held up a hand stopping him and he requested that someone hand him his bag, Edward did so. Neville searched through it for a moment before pulling out a vial uncorking it and drinking it down making a face at the taste then he straightened up in the chair he was sitting in.

"What did you do, and what was that?" I asked.

"I wasn't powerful enough to calm him down myself so by holding onto your hand I was able to use your power on top of mine to calm him down but that takes a lot out of me so, What I drank is known as a strengthing potion. It will last for about an hour and I will need sleep to fully recharge but it will do for now. Rosalie sighed wistfully breaking the slightly tense atmosphere

"I wish I could have a child" She said. Harry lifted his head at that and flushed slightly.

"Harry" I asked looking at him.

"I have been working on a theory of a potion that could possibly help a vampire to conceive a baby" he said picking up his journal which had fallen to the floor at one point. Everyone looked at him shocked, but Harry said

"I'm afraid though that in my condition I can't try to make it."

"Why" Rosalie asked

"Because some of the ingredients I would need to handle are harmful to pregnant people not to mention the fumes produced when brewing.

"I'll do it" Neville said surprising me and my family once again.

"Why would you do that for us" Rosalie asked him slightly suspicious.

"Well you seem to be different than others of your kind and you really seem to care for Harry."

"Thank you" Rosalie said Neville grunted

"I still don't like your kind."

"Neville" Harry started

"But" Neville said holding up a hand cutting him off "I still don't like your kind but I'm beginning to think that I might be able to trust you, if only slightly."

"We will do our best to continue to try to gain your trust and maybe one day you will grow to like at least us if not our kind." Carlisle said.

"Maybe" Neville said. "What did you have in mind Harry" Neville asked. Harry showed him something in his journal saying I was thinking the blood-replenishing potion and the swelling solution along with this he said pointing to something in the book.

"That might just work" Neville said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_AN: I had planned to do a lot more with this story but m school load has just increased beyond more than I expected so I knew that I had to finish up this story if I wanted to keep up with everything. So I am sorry that I had to finish it this way._

Neville copied down what Harry showed him and then left to get some sleep and returned the next morning with Padfoot trailing behind him. When Neville entered with Padfoot behind him I felt that Neville was determined about something and one look in his eyes told me that he was going to try and convince Harry to start using his magic again. I knew that my family and I would also try again, but what confused me was what I was getting from Padfoot. All the animals I have met so far, while they were afraid upon seeing us their emotions were simple. Padfoot, not only was he not afraid of me but his emotions were more complicated than they should have been. I pushed it out of my mind when Harry came downstairs from where he had been sleeping in our room. He said hi to Neville and started petting Padfoot. The rest of my family joining me in the living room from wherever they had been entertaining themselves quietly throughout the night.

"Harry" Neville began Harry looked at Neville and upon seen the look on Neville face groaned

"Not again" he sighed

"Yes, again" I said moving to pull him close to my side. Harry looked around at the rest of us and see no support sighed leaning into my side

"No" he said, before anyone could say anything, which would have started another argument Padfoot growled making us look at him and right before my eyes Padfoot transformed into a man. He had red hair, average height, slim build. he was 5'6 slightly taller than Harry and he looked to be about mid to late 30's. Before anyone could move I had Harry behind me and I was crouched defensively in front of him with a growl leaving my lips. My family soon followed covering Harry from all other angles. The guys' hands immediately went up in the international sign of I mean you know one and Neville quickly stepped in front of him.

" You have horrible timing you know" Neville said to the man.

"Sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore" he said I snarled again and Neville snapped his head in my direction.

"Calm yourself" Neville snapped at me. I just snarled again, Harry placed a hand on my shoulder which calmed me somewhat but I did not move from my defensive position in front of him.

"You know him Neville" Harry asked trying to see around me. I adjusted my position to keep him covered.

'Yeah" Neville said

"Well would you mind telling us what the hell is going on here" I exclaimed

"I'm Lily's half-brother" the guy said peering around Neville to look at me.

"You are?" Harry asked moving around me. I shifted my position again. "Jasper its okay" Harry said: I don't believe that he would hurt me. He has had plenty of opportunity if he was going to" I nodded grudgely and allowed him to move to my side as I moved out of my crouch but I kept a close eye on the guys movements and I could tell that my family was doing the same.

"You are?" Harry asked again.

"Yeah" the guy said moving around Neville now that I wasn't growling at him anymore.

"Why didn't you take me in then" Harry said putting a hand on his stomach while moving to sit on the couch.

"I was told that all the Potters had died that night. I have been living not that far from forks since that night. I knew nothing of what had happened after that night till Neville filled me in that day before you got home." The guy said motioning to Neville.

"So you knew all this time that he was here and didn't tell me" Harry asked Neville. Before Neville could respond that guy spoke up again.

"I asked him not to and that I would tell you when the time was right don't be angry with him please."

"How did you know that he wasn't just a dog" I asked Neville wondering if he had discovered it the same way I had.

"His feelings were to complicated to be just a dog" I nodded. Neville turned to look at the guy.

"Why did you choose to reveal yourself now?" he asked.

"I just couldn't stand it any longer, I cant stay hidden when there is possibly something I could do to help Harry start using his magic again." Harry groaned upon hearing that

"Not you to" he said

"Yes, me to" he said "I cant let you go on believing something that is true, what you did, you did, in self-defense to protect yourself and the ones that you love."

"Yeah and look how well that turned out, everyone that I love is dead, except you of course Neville."

"But that's not the point" the guy continued "the point is that you did it so that your friends and loved ones would have a greater chance of survival. I mean think about it would they want you to be blaming yourself and risking the life of your baby because of them." All of us had pretty much said the same thing more or less as this guy but for some reason this time Harry paused and actually thought about it.

"Maybe" he said and we all breathed out a breath in expiration but let it rest for now as that was at least an improvement.

"I'm Nicholas Evans by the way. If your my moms half sister how do you have the same name as her. I officially had my last name changed when I turned eighteen my family kicked me out when I was 17 and I told them I was gay and I've been on my own since then so I don't really like to think about them I had finished school by then and decided to finish my schooling in the muggle world and then I started an orphanage and did some freelance architecture for a while and the rest is as they say history."

The months started flying by and not a lot happened and soon Harry was 9 1/2 months pregnant and we had managed though very slowly to get him to start using his magic again. He had slowly began to accept that he did what he had to do to survive and he had been slowly getting better. It was one night after Harry had gone up to bed that he suddenly awoke and grabbed his stomach and I could feel pain coming off him I immediately realized what was happening and called for Carlisle who dashed up to us and had Rosalie call Neville who apparated right over. I was pushed to the side of the room while Carlisle and Neville got Harry lying down. It was hard to watch Harry in pain but I knew that I needed to let Carlisle and Neville help Harry, after several hours Harry finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that we had decided to name Lillian Rose Potter after Harry's mother and god daughter, Harry managed to hold and Lillian for few minutes before he collapsed back on the bed. I rushed over to him worried but I discovered that he had just passed out from exhaustion. After Neville finished checking over Harry and Lillian he said that Harry would be fine after some sleep and that Lillian was perfectly healthy even though she was premature.

The End


End file.
